


The Bones are Good (The rest don't matter)

by DaviditsPatrick



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Everything Turns Out Fine, House Hunting, M/M, So is Patrick, david is stubborn, only brief mentions of roland stevie and ronnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviditsPatrick/pseuds/DaviditsPatrick
Summary: David and Patrick house hunting. They have very different priorities for their ideal house, and a tight budget, which causes issues, but it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youwereonlywaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereonlywaiting/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discuss what they want in their future home.

Patrick gets home from his mid morning hike around noon on a seemingly random Sunday, to find David sitting at the table in his kitchen. He is surrounded by various sheets of paper, and his open laptop perched on top of a few books for a better vantage point as he writes quickly in his leather bound notebook. He stands in the entryway for a moment, unnoticed as David’s phone, propped inside of a mug on the counter, fills the space with a Mariah power ballad.

Smiling lightly as he takes off his shoes, Patrick wonders what exactly he’s walking into, and if the state of disarray means he should be worried. Padding over to David, he comes to stop just off to his right. With one hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder he speaks softly.

“Hey, What is all this?”

In response David jumps, his hand not currently holding a pen grabs at his own chest, obviously startled. His expressive face is briefly dominated by raised eyebrows and a gaping mouth, but in the next instant, it’s transitioned into slight embarrassment.

“Hmm? Oh this?” He says, hand gesturing in wide circles over the table. “Ray called, while you were out about helping us house hunt. He’s free two Mondays from now for showings, but he needs a list of requests from us and a budget.” 

Looking down at David, Patrick takes stock of the fact that David is still in his pajamas, and the slight squint of those deep brown eyes tells him he probably has at least a minor headache. Judging from the lack of coffee present in the mass of paper occupying the table, caffeine withdrawal is likely the suspect. 

“David, how long have you been working on this?” Patrick asks, as he took a step closer to get a glimpse of the papers laying in a jumbled mess around his fiance. He catches a glimpse of sheets labeled with things like ‘monthly expenses’ and a smile creeps its way onto his face. 

“Umm, I would tell you, but then you’d know how long I’ve been working on this and still have nothing to show for it,” David says, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way patrick can’t help but find endlessly endearing. 

“Ok I’m gonna go change really quickly. Why don’t you take a little break and then when I get back out here I’ll show you something I’ve been working on.” He smiles, leaning down to softly kiss the top of David’s head, before going to change out of what David commonly referred to as his ‘mountaineering outfit’. 

Returning to the living room, Patrick finds David has relocated to the couch, curled up with a steaming cup of coffee. Grabbing his laptop from it’s previous --and precarious-- position, Patrick slides onto the couch to David’s right. With a kiss to David’s stubbled cheek, Patrick curls into David’s side. As David lifts his right arm to drape over his shoulder to accommodate the intrusion to his personal space, Patrick opened one of the folders neatly aligned on his desktop, andangles the screen so David can see the display.

“I started working on this the day we looked at this apartment, and I knew living with you in the future was what I wanted,” Parick started, the tips of his ears warming up a little bit in embarrassment. “I have a rough estimate of what our price range should be, and I’ve also found a few loans that we could apply for if we need a little extra money for the down payment so we don’t overextend ourselves,” he said, scrolling through one of several detailed spreadsheets he’d created months ago and updated weekly.

“Okay, so what I’m hearing you say is . . . I could have slept in today, instead of waking up at an ungodly hour, and all of my efforts were for nothing!?” David asked, his voice rising in volume and pitch as he spoke, makingPatrick try to hide an amused smile and fail spectacularly.

“Well, I wouldn't say it was for nothing. I know Ted was just asking around yesterday for any old newspapers and things he could shred to use as bedding for that guinea pig that’s about to give birth at the clinic,” Patrick laughed, pulling up a blank document.  
“How about this, we’ll do this one together. What are some things you want for our house? Things that Ray can use to narrow down our options.”

Still biting the inside of his cheek to stop the laugh that was trying to escape at Patrick’s frankly incorrect jab about the animal bedding, David thought it over for a moment.  
“Closet space is a must have, I’m sorry but if we have anything less than a walk in closet I might end up killing you for your half of the closet space.”

“Well we wouldn't want that, huh?” Patrick rolled his eyes, putting ‘walk in closet’ at the top of the list.

“I think it would be nice to have a place with like … big windows? Lots of natural light would really go with the sand and stone color palate I have in mind. Oh, and maybe a tasteful backsplash in the kitchen, no carpet except for in the bedrooms, and at least two full bathrooms, because sharing a bathroom with guests? It’s just-”

“Not correct?” Patrick cuts in amused, before continuing. “Ok, David, I’ll add those to the list. But I was hoping for a few more practical ones? You know things we actually need versus things we want.” By the end, his voice is a bit more clipped than he’d intended.

“Ok, I don’t know how you can get more practical than natural lighting and two bathrooms, one for us and one for guests?” David asks shaking his head in slight irritation.

“I was thinking more along the lines of updated appliances, a newer home or at least one with a roof that’s no more than two years old so we don’t have to worry as much about the general upkeep of things? A pre-installed alarm system, that kind of thing,” Patrick says, slightly exasperated.

“Okay, yes, all smart choices, but isn’t there one thing that you want just to want it, not as like a responsible choice?” He asks, his warm hand rubbing small soothing circles into Patrick’s back.

“No- I, well I guess a decent sized backyard would be nice, we could have a firepit in the winter, barbeques in the summer.” Patrick said, glancing back at David and mumbling “Sorry, for being so short with you,” at him.

“Oh what was that? Suddenly I’m the level-headed one in this relationship? It’s ok, you ranting about all the things we need in our new home is not the end of the world. Now, add backyard space to your list and send it over to Ray before he changes his mind about helping us pro bono as a wedding gift.” David says with an excited gleam in his eyes, thinking about the home they’re about to build together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the first time I've written for any kind of prompt. It was a lot more challenging than I initially anticipated. Even with a clear idea of where I wanted things to go, it was harder somehow. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed + feel free to let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Daviditspatrick


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a day viewing houses with Ray, some hit the mark more than others.

Ray puts together an impressive list almost immediately, sending them back nine potential houses to view. However, taking into account distance from the store, David and Patrick narrow the list down to four viewings. 

This is how Patrick finds himself standing in his kitchen early on a Monday morning, humming to himself as he makes a cup of coffee to tempt David out of bed, knowing that a 7 a.m. wake up isn’t exactly ideal for someone who prefers to get a minimum of ten hours of uninterrupted sleep. As he’s adding cocoa powder to the top, he’s surprised by two arms winding around his torso. The warmth of David’s hands seeping through his t-shirt, as David’s head comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“Mmm is that for me?” David asks softly, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Well it was to help me incentivize you to wake up, but since you’re already here maybe you don’t need it?” Patrick says, as he slips out of Davids arms, moving to grab his own mug filled with tea. 

“If you think I can function this early, just to spend the day with Ray chatting up a storm then you’ve severely overestimated my willpower,” David says, one brow nearly touching his hairline as he makes grabby hands at the coffee Patrick is currently blocking with his body.

“Well lucky for you, I’m a very generous person. But, you only have about 25 minutes before we need to meet Ray because he WILL start calling wondering where we are,” Patrick smiles teasingly, slipping out of the kitchen entirely, mug in hand to finish getting ready.

In the end they’re 15 minutes late getting to Ray’s house which translates to two missed calls and a text from the bubbly man in question, that consists of a clock emoji followed by the two men holding hands emoji and a question mark. 

As Patrick pulls into Ray’s driveway, Ray is leaning next to the front door, already beaming at them through the windshield.

“I don’t think the caffeine is gonna cut it,” he hears David grumble to himself as they both get out.

Ray is in his space almost immediately, leaning in for a hug. “Patrick! Long time no see! I’m so happy I could help you boys, it is so important that you work with the right realtor. Of course, with me, how could you go wrong?” Ray laughs to himself, and the look Patrick catches in David’s eyes almost has him laughing too.

“We really do appreciate it Ray, but we didn’t have to carpool, David and I would have been more than happy to meet you at each house.” He says, wondering, not for the first time just how long David’s early morning patience can last as they pile into Ray’s car and head to the first showing.

Patrick and David both sit in the back as Ray drives, rambling about the closet organization conference he had attended last weekend and the shuffleboard competition he’d won with Gwen in Elmdale the weekend before that. Patrick just lets it wash over him, used to tangents like these from his time living with Ray. About halfway through the 20 minute drive he glances over at David only to find he’s fallen asleep, slumped against the car door. Patrick takes a moment to watch the flutter of dark lashes on David’s cheek, and the way his lips part slightly in his sleep.

“Are you excited Patrick?” Ray chirps from the front seat, bringing Patrick back to the conversation at hand.

“Yeah, I think you found some really great options for us today.” He responds after what he hopes isn’t too long of a pause.

“Nooo silly, I mean about your wedding. Big day and all, are you excited, nervous, both perhaps?” Ray glances up to make what Patrick thinks is prolonged eye contact in the rear view mirror, but he smiles back anyway.

“Not nervous at all actually, I’ve never been more sure about something in my life. I, uh, actually can’t wait to call David my husband.” He smiles wider, glancing over at the sleeping man next to him. 

“Oh, isn’t that lovely. You know I was just telling Gwen about the first time David came into the house, for his incorporation paperwork. I didn’t say anything at the time, because I didn’t want to intrude, but you looked at him so fondly even then, I thought there was something there. Turns out, I was right! Oh, and here we are, option number one!” Ray says rather loudly, waking a startled David as he hops out of the car slamming his door behind him.

“This’ll be fun, I promise.” Patrick whispers, to David before going to meet Ray on the front steps.

Patrick soon finds that ‘fun’ may not be the right way to describe the experience, as it seems Ray has a tendency to excitedly point out each feature David will take offence to, framing it as a positive, while Patrick can see the negatives piling up in David’s mind.

The first house isn’t bad, Patrick is actually drawn to it immediately. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The exterior is done tastefully in red brickwork that even David seems to enjoy. The entryway and living room are wide and open with a large portion of the back wall dedicated to the large sliding glass doors that lead out to an expansive backyard, and Parick smiles over at David. Instead of matching optimism he catches the uncomfortable look on David’s eye as he glances at the shag carpeting that occupies every inch of floor space. 

This, as it turns out, includes the bathrooms and kitchen. Ray somehow manages to bring up this ‘unique feature’ no less than 3 times during the showing, undermining the sky light in the kitchen and the two full bathrooms the house offers.

The second house, Patrick knows is a no before they even go inside. The jasmine growing in the walkway will attract moths. He knows David will know this too, as he’s the one who told him as much months ago. They walk the house anyway, but even Patrick finds the house to be a little lackluster. The living room feels cramped, the kitchen is broken up by an oddly shaped island, and the master bedroom smells oddly like smoke even though Ray repeatedly assures them that the entire house has been professionally cleaned.

The third house is more promising. The front yard is neatly trimmed and the pinpad to the left of the garage door tells Patrick there’s a security system installed. Inside, the dark laminate flooring pulls David in with a smile. Ray tells them that the home is on the older side, but has been partially updated. This apparently includes new appliances, but not new electrical wiring, roofing, or even pipe maintenance and Patrick feels hesitance starting to build in his chest, and anxiety makes its way into his mind as he knows he’ll have to raise these concerns to David.

The fourth option it turns out is somehow worse than number 2 as they’re both horrified to realize it’s two doors down from the Schitt’s home. If this isn’t bad enough, Roland happens to be out in his yard as they pull up, and in a move surprising to no one meanders over to strike up a conversation. He tags along for the entirety of the showing, and all Patrick can do is grit his teeth while shaking his head as exasperation as David continually mouths ‘WhY?! wHy?!” behind the mayor’s back.

The drive back to Ray’s is a bit tense, with David’s patience running low and Ray seemingly unaware of the thin line he’s walking with every word that leaves his mouth.

“So we saw some great properties today boys, thoughts? Feelings?” Ray asks, and Patrick can see David open his mouth, inhaling sharply, in preparation for what Patrick’s sure will be a lecture of epic proportions. Catching David’s eye, he gives his head a sharp nod, mouthing ‘I’ve got this’.

“Yeah, we definitely have a lot to think about Ray. Although, I’d say we’re between the first and third option.” Patrick says, hoping the curious man won’t want to know why. In a stroke of luck Ray just nods happily.

“Oh yes, those are both great properties. I’d say take as much time as you need to think it over, but they are getting a lot of attention from other potential buyers. I’d say get back to me by wednesday if you would like for me to put in an offer for you. And do not even worry Patrick, I can play hard ball, I want to make sure to get you the best price.” Ray says so intently, again making eye contact in the rear view mirror, making Patrick fidget in his seat. 

“Will do Ray, and we really do appreciate all the work you’ve put in-”

“Yes, thank you Ray, especially with the wedding planning, doing this for us was really very thoughtful” David pipes up from beside him. He can tell David’s nerves are shot from the day, but he respects the leg work Ray put in for them.

“Oh you are more than welcome, I am sooo happy to help” Ray beams at them, before turning up the radio and humming along for the rest of their short drive back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high, as the boys talk over their options. How will these two work through their first major argument?

By the time they make it back to Patrick’s apartment David’s stomach is growling in protest. They end up ordering a pizza to split as they go over their pros and cons for each house.They chat idly over the pizza instead, both seeking a break from the stress of the day. Patrick’s cheeks hurt from laughing as he clears their plates from the table,  
David smiling brightly as pulls out his small black notebook, making a T chart on two separate pages. 

“ Ok time for business, lets get a pros and cons list started for each option. I’ve never agreed with you more, than when you told Ray that options 2 and 4 are out. I mean? If he had to emphasize the fact that the second one had been cleaned professionally what the absolute fuck happened there?! And four was almost as bad, I mean Jocelyn is a sweetheart, but if I have to interact with her and Roland and more than absolutely necessary I think I’d require a lobotomy sooo.” He trails off glancing up at Patrick, who leans back against the kitchen counter.

“You’re not wrong, let's start with the house we saw first and then go from there.” he says matter of factly 

“Ok, cons for number one include-” David starts

“Wait, Why are we starting with cons?” Patrick asks confused bleeding into his tone

“Because, that's how a pro and con list works? You start with the cons? And then you know how many pros you have to find to make whatever the list is for worthwhile” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ok, I know the carpeting really got under your skin, and honestly I thought the bathroom carpeting was excessive too” He starts. As David nods along  
“Yes, agreed, there was also very limited closet space? And the appliances weren’t updated like you wanted.” He responds, head bent as he writes intently.

“I can’t think of any other specific cons though to be honest, David. There was great natural light with those sliding glass doors and the sky light in the kitchen. Not to mention the backyard was really beautiful.” Patrick says a little wistfully.

“Ok, I will agree the lighting situation was very nice, and it doesn’t hurt that there were two full bathrooms, and Ray said the roof had been redone this past year.” He smiles

“What about the third house? It was the oldest we viewed and the roofing has never been redone and the wiring and pipe work hasn’t been revamped either. Patrick ventures.

“The back yard was also on the smaller side, and there wasn’t as much natural light as the first.” David says before continuing “But, it did have that really beautiful laminate flooring and all new appliances in the kitchen.”

“You’re right, it also had a security system installed already, but I think we should think about how much something like a leaky roof or new wiring would set us back financially.” Patrick responds, voice completely level. David’s head shoots up, his eyebrows scrunched together in indignation. 

“So you hate it the?!” He exclaims

“No David, of course not. What I’m saying is that we need to consider how the cons for house number 3 would potentially impact us in comparison to house number 1.” Patrick breathes out, slightly frustrated.

“Ok well, getting new flooring, even in just the bathrooms of the first option can't be cheap? Not to mention where would we keep all of my knits and seasonal wear?!” David asks, his voice dangerously high. Patrick’s hands come up to rub at his eyes in irritation.

“Your knits and- David do you even hear yourself. You really want to risk potentially catastrophic financial repercussions so you have more room for your knits?” Patrick’s voice raising in volume to match the intensity of David’s.

“That’s not it and you know it! It seems to me like you already have you mind made up.You probably don’t even need this list, since you apparently already know everything!” he all out yells. Patrick is taken aback for a moment, not sure if they’ve ever had an argument of this magnitude before.

“I think you’re being a little ridiculous David, why don’t we start the lists over and try again.” He suggests, his tone clipped but at a much lower volume.

“Why? My list isn’t good enough for you now?” He continues to yell, eyes narrowing. Patrick feels his ears getting warm and his hands tighten around his crossed arms as he tries to rein in his anger. He fails spectacularly.

“That’s not what I said and YOU KNOW IT DAVID! I just want to sit down and have a RATIONAL conversation. Sometimes I don’t understand why everything has to be so DRAMATIC with you. I’m expressing and opinion, ITS NOT A PERSONAL ATTACK.” He yells, leaning forward to stand upright again, his hands gesturing angrily. 

Patrick sees the gleam of unshed tears in David’s eyes and feels regret bubble in his stomach, making him feel sick for all of two seconds. Before he sees David’s jaw clench, not once, but twice, and in the blink of an eye he’s standing too. 

“Well THIS SURE FEELS LIKE ONE.” he screams right back. 

“Why don’t we take a second” Patrick tries, in an attempt to diffuse the situation he’s suddenly found himself in.

“NO, WHY DONT YOU TAKE A SECOND” David yells, the hand currently holding his notebook gestures sharply toward Patrick. And almost in slow motion Patrick can see the book slide right out of Davids fingers. It sails through the air, missing Patrick by a wide margin. Accident or not, Patrick can’t bring himself to keep up the argument any longer anyway.

“Maybe I will, I’m going to bed.” he says flatly.

“You can’t just storm off to bed, we share a bed!” David says as if he’s found some loophole to Patrick’s exit strategy. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t tonight.” is all Patrick says before stomping off to bed, and if David notices the tears in his eyes as he does so he doesn’t say anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots couldn't stay mad forever, David opens up, all is forgiven.

The night passes torturously slow for Patrick. Without the warmth of David his bed feels cold and empty. It also doesn’t help that he hears David quietly sniffling as he goes through his nightly skincare routine in the bathroom. 

David has a similarly horrific night, after realizing almost immediately that a large portion of the argument was rooted in his own irrational reaction to things. He hadn’t anticipated Patrick shutting down completely, and with no prior experience to go off of he can’t decide how long he should wait before he starts to worry. 

In the end, sleep evades them both, yet Patrick still rolls out of bed bright and early when his alarm tells him it’s time to get ready for his Cafe Tropical softball practice. He avoids David for as long as possible, before dragging himself into the living room for the hat he’d left on the coffee table after last week's practice.

He’s surprised to find David is awake, as his eyes find tired brown ones looking up at him from the couch. 

“You’re not leaving are you?” He asks timidly, and Patrick knows he’s not talking about practice. 

“ No I’m just going to practice, we should talk when I get home though, I asked Stevie and Alexis to cover the store for us today.” He says softly.

David just nods before turning over to face the back of the couch, either too tired or too embarrassed to say anything more. Patrick hesitates standing over him for a moment for bending down, one hand coming to rest gently on David’s shoulder as he places a soft kiss to David’s head.

“Just because I’m mad doesn’t mean I don’t love you, I’ll be home soon.” Patrick finds himself saying, hand lingering for a second before he turns to leave. As he’s opening the front door he hears David’s muffled. 

“Love you too” and the tension that’s been building in him since last night dissipates minutely.

Practice is shorter than expected due to the fact that Ronnie seems to have a cold. Even though she denys anyone who has the gall to tell her to her face. And their usual catcher is also under the weather leaving Patrick to fill in. 

As he makes it back to his apartment, he pauses in the entryway a sense of de ja vu filling his chest as he takes in David’s hunched form, writing at the kitchen table. He stands there, tense, still wearing his chest pads. He lets out a breath in a long woosh and David turns in his chair to greet him.

“Hi” he says sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Hi, do you think I can take this off before we talk or are we trying for some more impromptu pitching lessons?” Patrick tries, in a teasing tone. There’s guilt in David’s eyes, but a smile does tug at the corner of his mouth at the teasing tone, so Patrick counts it as a win.

Piling his gear in the corner gives Patrick something to do with his hands for a few moments before he joins David at the table. He wrings them nervously in his lap unsure of where to start. There's a beat of awkward silence before they both speak at once.

“I’m Sorry” Patrick chuckles, and motions for David so go first.

“Last night I realized that, I was wrong.” David says as if it physically pains him to be anything but right. “I should have been more open to what you were saying and I definitely shouldn’t have flown off the handle like A-Rod during a steroid induced rage. While you were gone, I also called Stevie. And after she told me to, and I quote “get my head out of my ass” and make it up to you I started looking into um, a compromise of sorts?” David’s wands toy with the cuff of his sweater sleeve as he finishes, his eyes turned to the table instead of Patrick.

“Part of me wants to still be angry, the way you were talking to me David? That wasn’t ok. But I also didn’t handle the situation very well. I never should have raised my voice like that in the first place.” Patrick speaks lowly, voice thick with guilt. “Why don't you tell me about your compromise.” David nods, flipping through the pages of notes he has scattered on the table before him.

“So I started off making a list of things that we ne- I’d want to get done to fix up house number one. I thought it over and I know that logistically it makes the most sense and it is the best option Ray found. So I called Ronnie right after you left to catch her before you practice. I just wanted to get a quote for carpet removal, labor costs for new flooring, the installation of a security system, things like that.” He says sliding a sheet towards Patrick detailing the estimates Ronnie provided.

“She did offer me one surprising fix I wasn't expecting though. Apparently, her neighbors are selling their house. It’s within our budget, closer to the store than any of the options and meets almost everything on our list.” David says, almost shyly 

“What doesn’t it have?” Patrick asks quietly, honestly interested in this turn of events.

“It has what sounds like an appalling lack of decent closet space, outdated appliances, And one and a half bathrooms” David says looking up to finally meet Patricks eyes. 

“David, I don’t want you to give up so many of the things on your list just to make me happy.” Patrick whispers, shaking his head as tears gather in his eyes. “This is going to be our home. Not just mine or yours, I want you to be just as happy as me.” David just shakes his head.

“That’s the thing though I don’t need any of the things on my list to make me happy, but I do need you.” David chokes out around matching tears. “Also Ronnie says she could get us such a deal that the money we save could go to expanding the second bathroom a bit and buying new appliances. She told me that as long as you don’t try to put your little foot down again she’ll give us a one time discount.” David smiles across the table reaching out, hands extended in invitation. Patrick brings his hands to David’s, squeezing them in relief. 

“I think it’s definitely something to consider and I want you to know I really appreciate all of the effort you've put into finding a solution for us. But, I also wanted to talk about this morning. Did you really think I would leave? Because we had a fight?” He wants to keep the hurt out of his expression but knows he doesn’t quite manage it.

“Logically? No. I know that’s not even in the realm of possibility. But sometimes? I still feel like damaged goods. I can’t tell you how many people before you left at the first sign of trouble. Or decided one day out of the blue that I’m too much, too dramatic and left me the first chance they got. I think I kind of panicked after our fight because we’ve never yelled like that and I didn’t really know how you’d react and the only reaction I’m used to in that instance is a ‘thanks for the good times, see you never’.” David says, looking anywhere but Patrick's face.

“David.” Patrick starts softly, drawing David's eyes to refocus on him. “I want you to know that if I’ve ever done anything to make you feel like that, too much for me that is, even before last night, that I am so sorry.” Squeezing David’s hands again he continues. “The truth is I love how over the top you can be, even if I don’t understand sometimes I would never change anything about you and I just really hope you know that” He sniffles slightly, holding back tears.

David nods blinking rapidly as one tear escapes the corner of his eye.

“I do, know that, I mean. Um, I actually wanted to read you my vows if that’s ok? I know they’re supposed to be a surprise but I think it would help me to read them to you.” He says, voice wavering, and Patrick just nods.

He’s sad at the loss of contact, but he’s enraptured as David pulls out his notebook from the night before, opening it to a marked page, as he begins to recite the words written there. 

“On the day of our engagement, Patrick told me that asking me to marry him was the easiest decision of his life. What he doesn’t know is that saying yes was the easiest of mine. That’s because every day I wake up to a man that tell me he loves me not just in words but in the little things he does. Like the way he carries all the groceries or takeout up the stairs to his apartment, because he knows I’m clumsy and like to watch my feet on the steps. Or the way he jokes with me a little more on my worst days because he knows it’ll make me smile. Patrick tells me he loves me, in the way he’s memorized my coffee order, the way I like to fold my knits, and a million other things no one’s ever taken the time to learn about me. Saying yes to Patrick that day was as easy for me as saying I love you back to him every day for the rest of our lives will be for me.” David finishes, meeting Patrick's eyes. 

Surprise fills his expression as he takes in the tears on Patrick’s face. He worries momentarily, before a 1000 watt grin breaks out on his fiance's face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end they move in next to Ronnie and her wife. The home has hardwood flooring everywhere but both of the tastefully carpeted bedrooms. Ronnie does expand the second bathroom into the guest bedroom slightly to accommodate the addition of a bathtub. There is however, money left over in the budget after the renovation is complete. As wedding gifts to one another David and Patrick surprise one another with all new appliances and the addition climate controlled shed in the back yard to accommodate the clothes previously housed in the ‘love room’ at the motel. Guests of their housewarming party,held after they’ve finally settled in, stop to admire their vows. They hang proudly, printed out on pristine cardstock and framed in the entryway.

Patrick’s read  
“The moment David Rose caught my eye I knew I’d never be the same. I’d never met anyone who seemed to suck all the air out of every room they entered, and I’d never been more willing to suffocate. David told me once that he sometimes feels like he’s too much, but what he doesn’t know is that his big personality, loud ideas, his need to be right, and near inability to compromise are all the qualities that made me fall in love with him. David is so unapologetically himself, every second of every day. David showed me that being so openly yourself was possible, even if he didn’t realize it. Because of him I wake up every day comfortable in my own skin, so proud of the life we’ve built together that I can not even begin to put it into words. If what we’ve built so far is any indication of our future together, then I can’t wait to start the rest of my life. Living unapologetically, unfiltered, and utterly in love with David Rose.


End file.
